


Capes

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Cape lover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nearly the same as the original, Scene altering, small changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: Small changes to the rain scene and then just Roxannes pov for other cape scenes to tie my scene in. Just a small wish of mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/gifts).



> Gifted to Set cause their works are literally the best. Seriously, they are my inspiration, waiting on all their in progress stories eagerly. By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1  
> ~Destiny <3

“Wait a minute, I don't believe this.” Roxanne stood across from the self proclaimed Supervillain, with rain water dripping off of her eyelashes. “Did you really think i would ever be with you?” It isn't a comment against his appearance, even if it sounds like one, but one on his actions. 

He shuddered and looked up at her shivering form before uttering a “no.” Roxanne could feel a lot of pain in that one word, but she refuses to give up her anger that easily. He had tricked her! 

Roxanne wasn't sure who was going to walk away first, in the end Megamind decided. He slowly reached up to undo the clasp of his cape, and reached towards her. She had to stop herself from taking a step back. He had never hurt her, well physically. He draped the long black material over her shoulders, and bent the top of the cape so it shielded her face from the rain.

When he was done he stepped back, holding both of his hands to his chest, like he hadn't meant to let them do that. Roxanne was stuck staring at a spot just above his left ear. Eventually he cleared his throat before speaking to the ground “I...hope you will have a good night.” He finally looked her in the eyes again “Miss. Ritchi." 

With that he walked away through the rain, obviously forgetting he drove here. She stared at him for a short while, nearly convincing herself she didn't care, she thought seriously about following him and listening to his side of this story. In the end she continued back to her apartment, with the end of the cape dragging through the water behind her.  
___________________________________

Late the next day she's standing outside Wayne's lair, angry at the man who had hidden there for a year letting her think megamind killed him. She feels a sense of deja-vu when megamind reaches up to undo the white cape, but this time he simply lets it drop to the dirt. 

“the bad guy doesn't get the girl!” he says bitterly. It makes her want to say “you're not a bad guy.” He's not, murder was the only truly evil thing one could come up with, now she had no idea why she thought he ever could have been a murderer. She couldn't disagree with him though, that would just start an argument. She decided she could go after Hal, after all he wouldn't hurt her, would he?  
____________________________________

As she fastened the white cape around his neck she smiled at the similarity to that night in the rain. Megamind smiled back, that horrible night now a inside joke between the two of them. 

They had talked it through,and acknowledged that the chemistry between them when he had been disguised was still very existent. Roxanne didn't know what to expect for the future but, as she pecked him on the cheek for the front page photo, she thought to herself “The capes stay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Roxanne doesn't realize, is that the gesture of exposing his neck to shield her from the rain, is exposing himself. He did it out of a subconscious need to please her, as well as a way of humbling himself before her. It works both ways. He shields her from some of the discomfort he himself caused her, while also putting himself on a lower level than her. An apology that he doesn't even expect her to accept.


	2. Extra scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before Megamind bangs on Roxanne's door.

Roxanne wakes up with the stiff rod of Megamind’s cape collar pressed against her cheek.

She sits up and realises she fell asleep immediately after taking her heels off last night. As she regards the black material that is half tapped underneath her, she figures she had used it instead of her comforter. 

Honestly it was strange Megamind even took the cape off, she had never seen him without one. On one level it made her more angry that he had done this, but it was more of a “I'm already struggling to stay angry, damn it!” 

She knew she couldn't stay mad enough to keep him out of her life entirely, even now the main feeling is hurt, anger was long gone. Sleep will do that to you. What she really wants is to know how much of her and Bernard’s relationship was faked on his part. The only way to get that answer was to talk to the man himself, as they say, which she was definitely not ready for right this second.

So she gets up and replaces her bathrobe, on her bathroom door hook, with the cape as she heads to wash yesterday's grime off herself.

After she's dressed, somewhat casual because she really doesn't feel like leaving home today, she regards the cape again critically. She really knows she shouldn’t but…

...Okay so she puts the cape on, and wears it while she has her morning coffee. It's not like anyone will come over.

Suddenly there's a series of rapid bangs on her front door. She dashes to the closet underneath the staircase, rapidly shoving the large mantel behind her coats before heading towards the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In grammar checking my work, I gave myself another little scene okay!


End file.
